DragonBall X: Wrath
by MalikCatcher
Summary: Note: This story will be based in Universe 2 of the remaining 12 universes in DragonBall. Get ready to experience the story of a Demon's life as he is placed in the middle of a war between seven Demon Kings in Hell. What kind of friends will he meet? How will he survive the hardships? Find out in DragonBall X!
1. Prologue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633232b02a0a26f449bde026be56f109"Hell, a dark massive land where souls are punished for their actions in the living realm. It is home to souls, and many races such as Ogres who guard Hell, and Demons who rule it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28962fbcee82484f7a627e749b87287b"In one part of Hell, there is a blood fountain, along with evil souls walking around a maze of torturous traps such as a spike pit, a grinder, and several other things. Two grey ogres, tall with round, yellow horns were guarding the area, making sure no souls escaped. They wielded massive hammers and joked amongst themselves as the souls went on with whatever they were doing. A sign behind them reads 'HFIL - Home for Infinite Losers!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8e6991fa2658ed03e13e82dd0d8b228"On the outside of the 'HFIL' is orange dirt that stretches for miles before it becomes charred and turned black from the sheer intensity of Hell's heat. Buildings were littered across this wasteland, all surrounding seven castles that were at least ten miles apart from one another. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917955a0ec03775122ef03202575a8d1"Beings of all shapes and sizes roamed the lands, but one thing made them all similar: Their dark auras. These were the Demons. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6548b156ea68a4e003e786df99eee76"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8de1b51cdbe86fa36ea8ff46684600"The largest of seven castles was the most intimidating. The flag was a deep red, surrounded by black flames that didn't burn it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b59d7847e00e77ff5dd103e6b344675b"Throughout dark corridors full of demons who were dressed elegantly, stretched a red carpet that led to a black throne where a group of demons stood. The Kings and Queens with their children./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89781051139a55f8cf06482df86e254e""I refuse to allow my child to stay with you, Destro!" a woman shouted. She wore a green dress, had silver hair, and green eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caa862aa19c891526edca1c14a23ab7d""Quiet, Celeste... Let Destro speak," a fat, orange, Demon King spoke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f6525af696db7456b454fe9cf99be79""Thank you, Fatcho," a tanned Demon nodded. He had spiky sideburns along with black, spiked up hair with a single bang hanging down between his eyes. He wore black and crimson armor and wielded a straightsword which was strapped to his back. This was Destro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d2b028f62d0b3cc42c7b5b3a57f8e0f""It's Patcho! Quit it with the fat jokes," Patcho yelled, cramming a dinosaur leg into his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ac087df6e100fa6d0c389def16fb9bc""Anyway," Destro continued, turning to the other demon kings and queens. "It would be best for our children to grow together, as our parents had us do. I'm sure you all sense the massive potential within them... Especially within my own son,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ed27227e5b34fd77c880252cf22387c"The other six exchanged glances before nodding and continuing to listen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87ca06d0a85f28107a7b3a0083252480""They can succeed where we have failed... As Sins," Destro continued. "Our most elite warriors, each embodying a sin passed down from us, their parents..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6069ca312f03863ca99c5b1e85865b67""I see," another woman spoke up, staring deep into Destro's eyes as she walked up to him and caressed his cheek. Her tight, revealing purple dress immediately caught the attention of the other three males in the room. Her long purple hair and eyes, along with her deep red lipstick seemed to entice them. However, Destro seemed to be getting angrier. "Who better to lead them other than my daughter, hm?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44875869a9d611687e051e3cbb211e24""You dare try to use your trickery on me, Sin of Lust?" Destro bellowed, slapping her hand away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee0321946b0168cc9ffc35c454844123""It was worth a try..." she pouted before giggling, appearing next to Celeste who glared at her enviously. "He didn't even call me by my name... Not since he screamed it all those times we-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a8247de4acf7c6accaff8ae9897f55""Shut the fuck up, Misame," a taller man demanded. His hair was wild and spiky, and his eyes golden. He radiated a feeling of pride, and wore an elegant blue suit and tie, carrying a barbed lance that radiated power. "You've probably fucked every servant in this building, and all of ours as well. Just shut up so we can get on with this shit and get these kids trained. I could be killing the Supreme Kaioshin right now instead of listening to you fuckers,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="570fb2f918f29ef13bcfbb2293dbf130""Mind your sweet tongue, Hei... Otherwise, I'll rip it out," Misame smirked, calmly twirling a purple blade around her fingers before licking it seductively in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f344577f3b8975ee65f4e0480fee5879""Anyway," Destro continued, obviously annoyed. "Our children are five currently, so for the next ten years they shall train together, and spend all of their time together. Under the supervision of the Hell Knight Commander, Pyronus,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac53b2f0ff03e48e5bb307a4c5d4e3a"The other six nodded before turning around, staring at the seven children who were running around each other. The girls were laughing as the boys stumbled over one another to try and hit them. However one boy was sleeping soundly on the red carpet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bff512d4660d547f0c17125c2c01c1bd""Children," Destro boomed. "Head into the room behind me and await Mr. Pyronus,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ac185a051a5863f7167be72769aaee6"The children immediately picked up the sleeping kid together and ran into the room behind Destro's throne, closing the door behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6b1ccec829310f9f7f712b393275c0""The potential within them rivals that of the Supreme Kaioshin... And they're only children," Celeste whined. "Damn, I wanted to kill Izumi for all the trouble she's worth!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1a1fc02515a2988b67c916b9b8ef203""Well, I guess we'll see what happens as they grow," Patcho nodded, walking off. Eventually, the other 5 left Destro alone by his throne where he slowly allowed a smirk to creep it's way onto his face. "Fools... My son's sin is Wrath. It is only natural that he rule the sins..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9151fcbfb67c4e6fd89eee0b93e1b141"He then picked up an infant from his throne. "However... You, Yinora. You embody chaos, not sin. Once you're old enough, you and your big brother can rule,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7a4a926960da1f0a477ef887b787f92"Destro then laughed maniacally before sitting down on his throne with his infant. "I am no Demon King... I am the Demon Lord!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa409d19a12ec0318b9c3d774976e1c8"A man with flaming orange hair and yellow eyes emerged from the shadows, nodding. His red and golden bulky armor glistened in the light of the several red torches around Destro's throne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b0b10d970d45ac243e17ef21058bc2""Pyronus, the Sins are all in the room behind me. Release most of their potential within the next ten years so that they are ready to invade Checkpoint and the Cardinal Kaioshin planets,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c243c7df2cfe0d9faf1916faa6705bd""Yes, my lord," Pyronus bowed, heading off into the room before closing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a3a641555b41c1c9d325fff1c5f1fb8"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a2e2ca29a1584599cc60562452a80d5"A dark shadow temporarily shot across the skies of the Supreme Kaioshin planet, causing a woman to immediately shake, tears falling from her eyes. Her white hair swayed in the wind and her blue eyes sparkled with innocence. "I won't let them destroy everything.. I promised this,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c7367b499067f48d99a1a0ea37b75c"She then stood up, waving a hand down her body, her clothing changing into a white dress with diamonds sparkling around the sleeves and chest area. "I must train warriors... Ones willing to protect all that is good in this universe," /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea5f49d8b3114cf83737855cb0e5073b"With that, she descended into the Living Realm, searching the galaxies for protectors of justice. Would it be enough?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fd2ad8ea6b9abe173c98c71902de007"A young, teenage boy ran throughout the center kingdom of Hell, his black gravity defying spiky hair bouncing as he ran. His crimson eyes gleamed with anticipation as his running broke into flight, a crimson aura flaring around him as he exited the kingdom and flew behind a mountain, concealing his ki. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98942fbbd15994f040c9bcfb0284595d""Kenshi!" a girl shouted, bopping him upside the head. "Don't you dare spook me like that, you idiot!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77869364a825278f65a8b9c191fbff51"Kenshi stuck his tongue out at her before sitting down against the mountain's side, dusting off his black gi. His red belt swayed in the wind as he smirked at the girl and said, "Be glad it was me instead of someone else,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3d1ecc54ea8dae3484481b86b76661"The girl stuck her tongue back at him and grinned, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You would've saved me anyway!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd32099ca9426c1001b92af980a5e6b6"Kenshi's cheeks got slightly hotter as he looked away from the girl. "A-and? That doesn't mean anything, Asana,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef8806139c800aa1a553d76976e9b933"Asana shrugged before grabbing Kenshi's hand. "Let's go get more of that cake your servants make, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Prince of Wrath/em," She tried to sound as eerie as possible, causing Kenshi to smack his own forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5f132b71920372c59617d640cab626""Come on... Don't call me that," he complained, being dragged along with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efa5dd92a1beccf6e969ec73492de336""It's not like anything bad can happen, right?" Asana looked back at him and grinned before turning back and flying off with him towards the castle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bf9618b4ff4962bbd845e84ac8ddfe1"Kenshi's expression darkened, staring at the golden halo above Asana's purple hair. His eyes showed a mix of confusion, anguish, and rage. "Asana?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693cd03dfae507cdce60f85f73c232bb""Yes, Kenshi~?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="082cd019be1412246f18fdce0757e640""You never told me... How you died and ended up down here..." he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ac18d9eacbab7bcefcec1428c209cc"Asana stopped mid-flight, turning around and looking at the prince. "I died in a house fire back on Earth. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"am /emhuman y'know... Being able to fly and use ki didn't help me not being able to breathe... So I died. Then, I got on the bus to heaven in Checkpoint after the Judge of Souls guy told me I could go, and we hit a speed bump. Then I fell out and met you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e684b76740d9df010e3b06e8edc7753b""Wouldn't you... Want to go to Heaven then? Instead of being down here, hiding all the time so that you don't get tortured for no reason?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b4c18909643395ae41bc360cee6ab2""I met you, silly! I wouldn't change a thing that happened. Now let's go make your servants feed us!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb7b66fde1bff0dbc87ca516aaa07aa7"Kenshi nodded, smiling halfheartedly as he was dragged along with her. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have to protect her.../em' he thought to himself, determination fueling him. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have to work twice- No... Three times as hard every training session!/em'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e49594d9e7bd62f91784ca25306979d"Asana stopped, staring at the castle steps. "I think I'll go back for now, Kenshi... Your trainer is outside,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33f20bcc44f92f34d0d4b7a12bc7827f"Kenshi noticed Pyronus and glared at him icily, nodding to Asana as she flew off back to the mountain. The prince landed on the steps and his expression instantly hardened, no signs of weakness visible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f1ba0949c08d526d8d85224722719e"Pyronus bowed for a moment before nodding. "It is nearly time for your next training session, Prince Kenshi,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="086b81689b2dbd7d1c79b911c23b91d0""That is fine," Kenshi replied. "Where is my father?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec731eb17f663bafedea15a4a769a36""He's currently in a meeting with the other kingdom leaders and a representative of the Kais," Pyronus responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a64c20490d41470125ae548dfcc58ae7""I see, then I'll be going..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63750ddf58e99a6fa82f9bda1d66379"Pyronus made no effort to stop the prince from barging into a massive room with a single black table in the center. The other kings and queens sat around it, and Kenshi's father raised an eyebrow at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70de9749aaa66af0f43d4ec6c69387fb"Kenshi paid close attention to the Kaioshin that paced back and forth, his spiky mohawk gleaming in the torchlight. The Kaioshin's pointy, elf-like ears were complete with a matching set of orange earrings and a blue outfit. His skin was a pale blue, and his eyes black, full of wisdom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eb097492f09ab4d320dc7a3b7c28d4b""Kenshi," Destro boomed, standing up. "Why have you come unannounced? Especially before a training session,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8650e73c9ea01eadcf6572be7ac389e4""If I'm going to rule, then I might as well see why meetings are so important, right?" Kenshi retorted, raising an eyebrow as he glared daggers at Patcho who was staring at him. "You may all continue. I don't see why you've stopped once I walked in..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ee74481b8c32a0754fd62520af5f354"The Kaioshin scoffed, continuing. "Anyway, I've found out that a human soul that was heading towards Heaven was sighted down here recently. It would be in your best interest to either turn them over if you're hiding them, or to assist us in finding them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb6ab4ac791d9d676237809094117aa6"Destro tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "If the dumb shit fell into Hell, it belongs to us,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7398c03f4868493a758abd2962555bba"Kenshi clenched his fists at his sides, refraining from shaking too much as his power spiked momentarily. He then calmed himself, hoping the others didn't notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033214da6736d669b7c6432a04fa9318"The Kaioshin turned, facing Kenshi and raising an eyebrow. "Child, do you know anything about the fallen soul?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab29f4de0af0b7d97f4480c50067a9a4""Hell no," Kenshi glared, folding his arms. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell a Kai,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93816d6c7707cddf796281cd160cf0ba"The Kaioshin's face darkened as he clenched his fists before calming down. "I see... The Supreme Kai will be monitoring Hell from now on,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c1de3cbb375c50625f885cece55519""The fuck you're not," Destro stood up, walking up on the Kaioshin from behind. Within the blink of an eye, his fist went straight through the man's chest, causing the Kai to cough blood and fall to the ground in a burning heap. "Now... Kenshi, resume your training. If there's a human soul down here, I'm sending Hell Knights on a search party,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0927b5d35dd12de422b0ed98258246b2"Kenshi's eyes widened before he nodded slowly, hesitantly walking out of the room and leaving the adults. He then ran out of the castle, knocking over random Demons and Ogres that roamed the kingdom. He burst into flight, his crimson aura flaring around him as he sensed for Asana. He reached the mountain that she resided on and sighed in relief, landing next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fbe798eeb0259c75cedffc22f131986""I need you to keep suppressing your energy," he told her, causing her to jump and punch him on the arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb307de1d68381e9d9aeca40d511bca5""Don't sneak up on me like that!" she shouted, pouting before lowering her power level./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a12893d2fa162546616bd8f46d6d10""I don't have a choice... Dad's sending a search party after you and I gotta go train before he gets suspicious," Kenshi explained, glaring at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e05a3a0c6e09d408e4b8ccaf0e6d484""I'll be fine," Asana grinned, hugging him from behind. "Don't worry about me... Now go train!" She playfully punched his arm before walking over to a cave, vanishing in the darkness of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4554e0941877e5ccd5bb7cb659579d"Kenshi stared after her longingly, glaring at the ground. "I'll protect you..." he promised. Then, he burst off to the training grounds, glaring at a group of Hell Knights headed in the opposite direction of the mountain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5234d6e6c7c9a5df7d41caedf650f584"Then, he landed in the training field where 6 other children his age stood, staring at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d68b35c0e99d02b5b8e8b21b09de8ff""You're late!" a girl shouted, tossing a golden sphere of ki at him which he dodged, his eyes widening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6335308db80cb14d11fba34aa43890b3""What the hell!?" Kenshi shouted, landing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e39dfcd9f4ff09d657cac4e6d15733"Pyronus appeared, glaring. "You're 3 minutes late, Kenshi... I hope you have an explanation for why,"/p 


	3. Chapter 2

Kenshi looked at the other demon children, nodding at them as they grinned back.

"Great," a girl sighed. "Now we gotta do extra laps around the arena..." The girl wore a white, silk dress and had grey skin and dark grey hair. Her eyes were golden and she looked extremely tired.

"Oh please, Floohare. This fat ass kid, Patcho Jr, could use the extra laps," a taller, blue skinned boy replied, shaking his head in annoyance. The whites of his eyes were black, and his pupils were a deep blue. He wore a plain black robe and reeked pride.

"Shut up, Ketsu!" a short, fat kid yelled, shaking his meaty fists at him. "At least I know the finest food, unlike you! Where's your sense of pride when it comes to eating!?"

Another teen, about seven feet tall tapped Ketsu on the back, shaking his head. "Come on, calm down.."

"Dynamikku, don't you dare touch me you greedy shit.." Ketsu glared, shrugging him off of his arm.

Two girls stood off to the side, laughing at the others and Kenshi shook his head.

Pyronus clapped his hands, the sound resonating throughout the arena and causing the 7 children to line up shoulder to shoulder.

"Now," Pyronus began, pacing back and forth as he looked them all up and down. "All of you are fifteen years of age. Ready to be married off..."

A magenta skinned girl with white hair glared enviously at a human looking girl with silver hair and purple eyes that was breathtakingly beautiful and staring at Kenshi, licking her lips in approval.

Kenshi stood there uncomfortably, thinking about Asana and shaking his head. "Stop looking at me like that, Lema..."

Lema twirled her silver hair with her fingers, pouting as she pushed Ketsu out of the way so that she could stand next to him. "Aww...!~ Don't treat me like that, Kenshi!~" she sang, pulling him in close to her.

"AHEM!" Pyronus shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Today, you'll all be raiding a Kaioshin settlement, exterminating as many of the 'Core' people as possible,"

"I'll just call them Kais," Ketsu scoffed.

"I agree," Kenshi nodded.

Pyronus facepalmed. "Anyway... Once you arrive, let them know you are there. Then, conquest can begin,"

Dynamikku stared at Pyronus. "Are you one of Kenshi's father's Apocalyptic Horsemen?"

Pyronus nodded, smiling. "I have no sin... Only a desire. My desire is Conquest,"

"Wouldn't that technically make you like me then?" Dynamikku asked. "Greed."

"Just go," Pyronus glared, comically staring into a corner appearing as if he was rethinking his entire life. He opened a portal, the seven children walking through it and appearing in Checkpoint, where souls would check in after death.

"Checkpoint is huge," Patcho Jr, the larger kid stated.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," the magenta girl, Lucy, glared, smacking his head.

Kenshi shook his head. "Well guess I'm takin' charge,"

"Fuck that," Ketsu glared, pushing Kenshi out of the way. "If anyone is gonna lead, it's gonna be me,"

"Why not me?~" Lema asked, holding Ketsu's arm against her chest, looking up at him innocently.

"Because you'll try to screw all of the Kais," Dynamikku stated, walking forward. "Maybe I'll take charge this time.."

Suddenly, a childish voice rang behind the group. "Can I play too?"

Kenshi looked back, facepalming. "Damnit, Yinora! Go back down and train with dad,"

The little boy looked like a younger version of Kenshi, except his hair was different and his skin was slightly a darker caramel. His eyes were black and innocent, and he wore a golden robe. "But I wanna play with the Kais too!"

" **NO!** " Kenshi boomed, picking his brother up and dragging him to the edge of the small island the group was on. "Go play with dad," He then tossed him down into the clouds, the boy pouting as he floated and flew down himself.

Lucy glared at Kenshi. "Wish I had a little brother..." she sighed under her breath. "Not fair..."

"Nothin's fair for you," Kenshi shrugged, walking forward. "Anyway, I'm leadi-"

"No, I'm leading!" Ketsu shouted.

"Y'know what... We're all splitting up," Patcho Jr glared at them as he ate a fried scorpion tail. "We're splitting up and conquering everything individually, because you guys can't get along!"

"That's fine with me," Ketsu scoffed.

"Shut the hell up, Ketsu." Kenshi glared, turning away from the blue skinned boy.

Floohare stood up, stretching. "Are we gonna do stuff now? I'll lead..." she stated lazily, yawning.

"I'm staying with you," Patcho Jr stated, holding Floohare's arm to keep her awake as he flew up a few feet. "Let's go, guys!"

Everyone flared their auras, blasting off of the island and heading behind the Judge of Soul's room, towards a mass of flat grass and dirt that floated a few miles away from Snake Way.

They landed on the outskirts of the town that was there and the air immediately filled with killer intent as they powered up, shaking the ground with their presences.

"Here we are..." Kenshi smirked cruelly, his eyes glowing red as red lightning burst around him, the letter 'M' on his chest glowing.

The others burst into their red lightning forms as well, their individual 'M' symbols glowing.

For Patcho, his tongue glowed. Ketsu's bicep had the 'M' glowing. Lema's thigh glowed. Floohare's stomach glowed. Lucy's back glowed. Dynamikku's forehead glowed.

All of their 'M' symbols glowed a deep golden, outlined in red as their eyes filled with malice.

"I'm going solo, and Ketsu is too," Kenshi nodded.

"I'm solo as well, unless you two wanna stick together and compete..." Dynamikku stated, walking next to Ketsu.

"Not a bad idea," Kenshi agreed, Ketsu nodding as well.

"I'm with Lucy!~" Lema grinned, grabbing the poor magenta skinned girl and smothering her in her bosom.

"I'm with Floorhare then," Patcho Jr sighed, holding the sleeping girl on his back.

"Well then, let's go..." Ketsu nodded, walking towards the town with Kenshi and Dynamikku.

The others walked off in other directions and began their conquest.


	4. Chapter 3

Patcho Jr landed by a field of crops where Kais were planting and picking crops, oblivious to any danger.

The fat demon inhaled sharply, ripping up a chunk of the ground beneath them and consumed everything and everyone in his path. He then flared his white aura, belching loudly as the survivors ran in fear.

Floorhare woke up for about 2 seconds and fell back asleep on his shoulder as he rampaged around the crops. "I... Hate... **VEGETABLES**!"

Lema and Lucy walked around the town, the Kais not even noticing them.

"Let's start, shall we?~" Lema purred, raising her right arm to the sky, a pink swirl of energy appearing around her. Suddenly, the Kais turned to one another, and immediately began to kill one another, their eyes glowing pink.

"I thought your sin was Lust..." Lucy glared.

"Well, now they have a lust for blood..." Lema replied, her eyes glinting with slight insanity as she walked off.

Lucy glared at her enviously from behind before crossing her arms, slamming them down and causing a shockwave of ki to erupt around her from all sides, instantly flattening the mind controlled beings and wrecking a few buildings.

She then caught up with Lema and they continued messing up the town.

Kenshi and Ketsu hid out in the shadows, in different alleys as they waited for Kais to come, assassinating them whenever they walked by.

Dynamikku walked right out in the open, standing in town square. Every Kai in the town square looked up at him, astonished by his height for his youthful face.

"You're very blessed!" a female Kai smiled.

"Thank you," Dynamikku replied coolly. He then began to laugh maniacally, glowing orange as a fiery aura burst around him. "Feed me..."

Suddenly, the Kais within 20 feet of him collapsed, their energies visibly pouring into his own as he grew more powerful by the second. He drained their life forces completely and the remaining Kai's fled, only to be stopped by Ketsu's energy barrier.

Kenshi smirked coldly, raising a hand and firing a crimson beam at the Kais, incinerating or maiming them. Ketsu clenched his fists, the barrier closing in on the Kais, flattening them before exploding.

"I did most of the work," Ketsu scoffed.

"I will steal all of your energy if you don't shut your ass up," Dynamikku threatened, exhaling an orange mist that screamed in horror before dissipating.

"Hold up... I sense something," Kenshi glared, looking up as a white portal appeared.

A tall, bulky, being in full white knight armor descended slowly, pulsing with white electricity and a white aura.

"Is that a fuckin' mystic?" Ketsu breathed, taking a step back.

"The Supreme Kai has chosen me, one of her Mystic Saints, to destroy the Hellspawn Heirs. All seven of you shall be dealt with properly," the Mystic spoke, a massive broadsword appearing out of waves of ki. "Now... Who shall face judgment first?"

Dynamikku raised a hand at the Mystic, trying to drain his energy. He smirked before the man's power spiked, sending the boy through a wall.

"Bastard! Only I can do that to him!" Ketsu shouted, snap vanishing behind the Mystic and punching his armored head. The Mystic stood there before swatting the blue demon boy to the side.

Kenshi seethed in rage as the other four arrived, their eyes widening.

"Seems like I'll have to exterminate you all at once," the Mystic sighed, raising his sword and channeling ki into it. His power was overbearing, causing the teens to crumple to the ground helplessly.

Then, a black muck appeared between them, a cloaked man with a hood stepping out of it. The air filled with a feeling of death as the man spun his skull designed scythe.

"You kids couldn't handle a damn Virtue? Hm... This one is Diligence, so I guess not," the reaper spoke, shaking his head. "Well, I'm here now, so back up. It's time for this Kai to be forced into reincarnation,"

With that, the reaper flared a black aura, red electricity bolting around him as a letter 'M' glowed beneath his hood. "I am Death... A member of the Apocalypse. And you, Diligence, are my opponent..."

The two stared each other down before their blades clashed.


	5. Chapter 4

Death and Diligence clashed blades, cracking the ground beneath them as they swung at one another, parrying each other's attacks evenly, sparks flying from their power.

Death broke off, slashing at the air with his scythe. A black, scythe blade shaped, wave of ki flew towards Diligence who jumped over it, allowing it to slice and burn a building.

Diligence glared at Death, his broadsword glowing golden as a beam of energy erupted from the blade, flying towards the Horseman.

Death growled, firing a flaming black beam from his mouth towards the beam Diligence fired from his sword.

The beams collided, clashing together violently. Wind erupted from the beams, knocking the children back as they watched in awe.

Dynamikku grabbed Ketsu and motioned for the others to follow them.

The children ran, avoiding stray blasts that erupted several feet away from them and jumped off of the island, into Hell, leaving Death and Diligence to continue their battle.

They landed in a wasteland near the kingdoms, panting heavily as they recovered from their fight.

"Why the hell did a freakin' Mystic come after us!?" Patcho cried.

"I could've taken him..." Ketsu glared.

"Yet you got one-shot, shut the hell up..." Kenshi demanded, standing up and heading towards his home castle.

The others followed him, talking among themselves as they reached Destro's castle, where Pyronus stood, smirking.

"You didn't tell us there'd be a Mystic," Kenshi glared, punching his teacher in the chest, sending the man skidding back slightly.

Pyronus rose an eyebrow, his smirk not faltering. "Oh, I didn't? Well, Death was passing through the neighborhood and happened to be there to save you,"

"You set us up, you worm," Kenshi continued, the others behind him looking nervous as black flames erupted around him threateningly. "You better be glad that I haven't lost my temper yet... It'd be in your best interest to leave my presence,"

Ketsu grabbed Kenshi's shoulder. "He's our teache-" And collapsed from a knee to the gut.

"Touch me one more time, and I'll break you," Kenshi warned, glaring at the boy with soulless, crimson eyes. "Friends or not, I'm not in the mood... That goes for all of you,"

"He's the leader now," Patcho Jr shook, turning towards Lema who was smirking flirtatiously at Kenshi who stared Pyronus down.

"Leave my sight," Kenshi demanded.

Pyronus walked towards Kenshi and rammed his fist into the boy's stomach, causing him to double over instantly and pass out.

"Your rage makes you powerful, Sin of Wrath..." Pyronus began, closing his eyes. "However, you have a long way to go before you can order me around... Young Prince. Take him, and rest... In a few hours, you'll be fighting one Ogre per person... Hurry up,"

The teens ran off, getting as much rest as they could, Lema deciding to lie down on top of Kenshi's passed out form.

Death and Diligence's battle raged on for hours, the entire island shattered as the fought above the clouds.

Diligence panted, glaring at Death as they stared each other down. "It seems like I'll have to regroup... I bid you farewell for the moment, however, the next time we meet I'll pass judgment upon you,"

He then opened a portal, walking through it. But then a skeletal hand grabbed him, dragging him out and smashing his armor, breaking his helmet. "WHAT!?"

Death smirked coldly, his army of skeletons pulling Diligence down into Hell where he swooped down, battering him mercilessly into the ground.

Diligence screamed in agony before Death rammed his fist through his head, leaving a hole in his skull as he absorbed his life force, becoming even more powerful.

Death stood up, incinerating the body entirely before vanishing into the shadows, laughing maniacally.

"One down... Six more to go,"


	6. Chapter 5

Kenshi woke up with a jump, tossing Lema off of him as he ran to a clock, reading the time. "An hour left... Alright,"

Everyone else slept soundly as he crept out of the chambers, his power suppressed as his body faded into a shadowy mist, creeping through the darkness swiftly. He stuck to the shadows throughout the city and made his way back to the mountains.

"Asana?" he whispered, being greeted by his friend who jumped onto him.

"I almost got caught... I'm sorry," she cried.

"It's fine... Really," Kenshi replied awkwardly. "Why are you cryin'?"

"Because if I get caught, I'll never see you again, you big idiot!" Asana punched his arm, pulling him in close once more.

"You.. Really feel that way?" Kenshi asked. "I mean-"

"Stop talking..." Asana stood up, tears streaming down her eyes. "Don't ever leave me alone for that long again... Those people were scary!"

Kenshi nodded, feeling a small, yet familiar, presence in the area. He paid it no attention, thinking it was some creature.

"It's fine, alright? I won't let anything happen to you," Kenshi promised, pulling her in closer to him.

Asana nodded slowly before smiling in his embrace, breathing softly.

"Once I get strong enough... You won't have to hide anymore," he began. "And you can be-"

"A Queen? That's always been one of my dreams, Kenshi... But, I'm not a Demon,"

"That means nothing to me," Kenshi stated. "If you not being a Demon bothered me, I'd have blown you up..."

"You're adorable," Asana giggled, causing the Demon to blush. "Hey, close your eyes..."

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it, stupid!" Asana growled, hitting him upside the head.

Kenshi looked fearful, despite the _major_ power difference, and closed his eyes standing there. "So what's gonna hap-"

And he felt a pair of lips meet his own. They stood there, embraced and kissing, for a few minutes before she broke off.

"There... Was that worth waiting?" Asana asked.

Kenshi stood there speechlessly, before turning towards the sound of a falling rock. "Who is there!?"

Asana looked over his shoulder, fear evident in her eyes. "W-what?"

"We need a new location," Kenshi stated, grabbing Asana bridal style and flying off towards the wasteland where a small underground cave lay. "Stay here... I need to deal with someone,"

"Alright..." Asana whispered, curling up in a corner fearfully.

"I won't let anything happen to you, alright? Just stay here..."

Asana nodded as Kenshi flew off towards the energy. He noticed Lucy standing outside the castle, looking at him enviously.

He landed, glaring. "Why were you by my cave?"

"Because you left the room thinking we were all asleep, dummy," Lucy spat. "Who was that girl you were with? She's weak,"

"Nobody!" Kenshi shouted.

Demons started looking their way as Lucy continued.

"If I didn't know better... I'd say that's the human soul that fell down here, and that all of the search parties are looking for,"

"Then you are a fool," Kenshi retorted. He glared at the crowd that formed. "Get the hell away from us before I kill you all!"

The other demons looked at each other and shrugged, walking off.

"Not me, big brother!" Yinora piped up from the top of the stairs, jumping down and landing on his hands, flipping over dramatically and grinning up at his brother. "You're hiding a human!? Cool, what does it do?"

"I'm not hiding a human!" Kenshi shouted, hitting Yinora in the arm, causing the little boy to cry. "Damnit..."

"You're getting upset, Kenshi," Lucy folded her arms. "Makes you all the more suspicious,"

A blue haired man appeared behind Kenshi, reeking pride. His barbed lance was strapped to his back, and his blue suit and tie looked completely void of wrinkles. His golden eyes gleamed down at the children. "I've heard enough... Especially in the Prince of Wrath's mind,"

"My mind!?" Kenshi's eyes widened as he turned around.

"Indeed. You're forgetting that I'm the Demon King of Pride, aren't you? All of the Kings and Queens can read minds," Hei explained, turning towards the direction of the wastelands. "That's where the girl is, hm? Asana?"

"Shut up!" Kenshi shouted, charging at Hei, vanishing and appearing above him. He spun forward, his foot extended as he tried to kick the King of Pride's neck. The attack landed, sending shockwaves across the area. However, Hei stood there unharmed.

"That's all you got? My kid Ketsu hits harder than that..." Hei smirked before raising a hand and striking it down at Kenshi.

Kenshi's life flashed before his eyes before his father appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Striking each other's children is against our law," Destro warned. "And striking my son in front of my castle... Can be punishable by death,"

Death casually walked by, followed by Pyronus and two other powerful looking Demons.

Hei cocked his head to the side, his eyes glowing. "If you believe that I'm afraid of your Apocalyptic Horsemen, you're mistaken... We'll settle this the old fashion way, Destro,"

"A war in Hell would destroy it entirely. I refuse,"

"You have no choice," Hei glared, slamming down his lance towards Destro who vanished into smoke, wrapping around Hei, red lightning zapping him.

Hei spun his lance in a circle, spreading the smoke everywhere as Destro reappeared, glaring.

"You've forced my hand," Destro glared, his palm facing Hei and a red sphere of ki appearing. He then released a crimson beam from his hand. "Incinerate..."

Hei glared, firing a golden beam from his hand. "Prideful Spirit!"

The beams clashed, shattering the ground beneath the two Demon Kings as neither side gave in. They moved closer to each other, staggering forward until their palms were inches away, stopped by their ki which shook as if it were unstable. Then, a massive explosion sent everyone flying back, the ground shattered beneath them.

When the smoke cleared, Destro and Hei were glaring at one another. Hei was smirking, and Destro kept his cold gaze.

"There was a time when we were friends," Destro sighed, removing his cape. "But now... You are an enemy,"

"You've always been my enemy," Hei glared. "As if _I_ could be led by a Wrath Demon... I am Pride!" His aura exploded around him. "The true Lord of Demons!"

Destro exhaled slowly, closing his eyes before opening them slowly, his crimson pupils glowing red and the gravity intensifying as killer intent poured into the area. "You can't fathom the power I have at my disposal... If you want a war, you will surely lose. Yes, you may be able to test your pride... But will it be worth it when I wipe you, and your army out of existence?"

"My pride is unmatched... I am the only one worthy of becoming the true ruler!" Hei shouted, smashing his lance into the ground once more.

"Then prove it," Destro spat, turning his back on Hei. "Ready your army, I will give you two days..."

"I'll only need one,"

"Then so be it,"

Destro left Hei in the destroyed area, walking back into his castle. Kenshi followed his father, sitting on the stairs by his throne.

"Dad?" Kenshi asked, looking up.

"Do not be afraid, my son. You and your friends will be safe," Destro promised.

"But I wanna fight too!" Kenshi glared, standing up. "I'll help you out, dad!"

"No," Destro sighed. "I can't risk that. Plus, don't you have to take care of a certain someone?"

Kenshi's eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about Asana, could he?

"I've seen how the young Lust sin girl looks at you... Along with the Envy girl. I won't read your mind because you're my son, however, I don't want you hiding anything from me..." he stood, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you hiding the human soul?"

Kenshi nodded slowly. "Yes, father..."

"Good, that's all I needed to know. But your actions have led to mistrust among us, and it's the Supreme Kai's fault for giving us this knowledge. Therefore, you must learn to hate the Supreme Kaioshin, and all Shin-jin alike..."

"I already do, father. They took our realms!" Kenshi looked up at him.

"Deepen your hatred... And strike her down when you're ready. Devote all of your training to that, then... I'll allow you to rule as a King."

"What about you, father?"

"I am the Supreme Demon Lord, under the God of Chaos, Jinn, who is your Grandfather..." Destro narrowed his eyes at the door for a brief second before returning his attention to his son. "Now, your friends are still asleep, and Yinora is taking a bath with his pet scorpion. It's time for us to train before the war,"

"You're letting me fight, dad?" Kenshi grinned.

"For a while, but when I tell you to leave, you leave..." Destro sighed.

"Yes, father, I won't disappoint you!"

Destro nodded, standing up and snapping. The two appeared on a tiled arena, black sand surrounding it. "Now, come at me with everything you have,"

Red lightning burst around Kenshi, and his black aura erupted as well. He nodded and charged with a battle cry that could be heard from the surrounding mountains.


	7. Chapter 6

Kenshi battered his father with unrelenting force, but was unable to move the older Demon who blocked with his palms, parrying and throwing away all of the younger one's attacks.

Kenshi continued his assault, getting faster and faster from the red lightning's effects. He then flew upward, firing a wave of ki blasts at Destro who stood there, allowing them to explode around him with his transparent energy barrier keeping him safe.

Destro flew up to Kenshi and kneed his stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain as he felt various bones breaking.

"Don't worry... We regenerate," Destro smirked, kicking Kenshi down into the arena, the tiles exploding upward.

Kenshi's wounds were healing in front of him and he stood up slowly, his bones now mended. "Grr..."

He charged at Destro, feeling faster this time. He flew at him with a sidekick, which Destro bent back to avoid as he flip-kicked his son.

Kenshi flew up, wincing from the pain as he stopped himself in midair. He stood there, focusing before holding a hand to his side. "Incinerate!" he shouted, firing a similar beam to Destro's.

Destro's eyes widened. "How did you figure out how t-" And then he was cut off by getting sent flying into the tiles by his own signature move. He stood up, unharmed and dusted himself off. "Your potential is great... Especially when you're enraged. I want to see it... But, in due time,"

Kenshi descended, staring at his father, shaking off his anger as the lightning vanished.

"Now, my son... Get rested up, and be by my side in the orange desert in ten hours. We'll await Hei's forces there..."

"Yes, father," Kenshi nodded, being warped back to the castle by Destro. He slept in his own room where his friends were, and woke up ten hours later, flying to the orange desert. Then, he realized something... Asana's new hideout was there!

His father noticed his shock, and pat his head. "Do not worry, my son. You will be fine..."

Four Demons, including Pyronus and Death appeared behind Destro, and an army of demons walked up from behind them.

Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth stood at Destro's side. Hei appeared with Envy, Greed, and an army twice the size.

"Destroy them _all_!" Hei shouted, charging towards Destro with his lance out. Then the Kings clashed. Lust fought Envy, while Gluttony and Sloth fought Greed.

The four beings zipped around the battlefield, helping wherever they were needed.

Kenshi blasted apart a few demons, sensing around for Asana's power signature.

"Die, Wrath Prince!" a goblin shouted in a high pitched voice, shooting an arrow at Kenshi. The prince caught it and snapped it in half, punching the goblin's head off before continuing to wade through the armies. He sensed desperately, fighting through various enemies before Ketsu appeared in front of him.

"Looking for your bitch?" Ketsu asked, glaring.

"Get out of my way!" Kenshi shouted, flaring his aura.

"No, I think I want to meet this human soul... And pay her a nice, _long_ visit..."

Kenshi charged at Ketsu, roaring with rage before punching him in the face, sending the other boy skidding back. Ketsu smirked, kneeing Kenshi's chin before tossing him into a cliff that cracked upon impact. Ketsu then smirked, elbowing his chest before getting kicked in the stomach by Kenshi who grew more powerful by the second.

"You'll... _Never_... Touch her!" Kenshi screamed, forming a massive, black, crackling sphere of ki above his head.

Ketsu formed a golden sphere above his own head and laughed psychotically. "It's too late... We already found her, and she's in my father's castle! She's quite the pretty specimen..."

Kenshi's rage exploded, and his death sphere grew three times the size of Ketsu's as he launched it, allowing it to explode upon impact, sending both him and his former friend flying as an explosion shook the landscape, knocking weaker demons over.

Destro and Hei looked up for a moment, staring at their sons with approval before continuing their battle.

Ketsu smirked, standing up slowly as the bone in his arm mended itself. "You bitch..." he laughed before getting kneed in the nose. Kenshi glared at Ketsu with a look of rage mixed in with grief before slamming him onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. He picked Ketsu up and threw him out of the battlefield, keeping him safe from any further harm. Afterall, they used to spend almost all of their time together.

He then sensed for Asana's power from the skies, looking down at the small cave structure that was guarded by a few ogres and scorpions. He sensed her ki and flew down towards. it.

Blasting the beings apart, he flew into the cave, searching for her desperately. "Asana?" he called. He entered a small room where Asana stood with tears in her eyes. She looked scared, and immediately jumped onto Kenshi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"D-don't ever leave me again!" she cried, burying her face into his chest.

He stared at her, holding her. "I'm sorry..." he sighed. "I promise, I won't leave you alone again... There's a war outside, all of my friends' parents have gone crazy..."

Asana nodded as Kenshi looked up at the ceiling, bursting through it and keeping her safe. He emerged on the surface, dodging a spear that zoomed past his head. He launched a ki blast at a group of demons that charged at him and incinerated all of them. "Asana, don't look... Just keep your head down, and I'll get you out of this..."

She nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Kenshi burst off over the fighting armies, weaving in and out of air battles and avoiding various blasts and beams that strayed by him. He made it over the cliff that Ketsu was knocked out on and continued flying towards his home castle, Asana crying in his arms.

"Calm down we're almost there!" he told her, holding her tighter as he flew faster and faster. Eventually, he made it to his castle and stormed into his room, keeping Asana there and sitting down, panting heavily as he buried his face in his hands.

"I... What the hell?" he shook, feeling a warm liquid falling from his eyes.

Asana walked over to him as he began gasping, trying not to cry. She smiled warmly, caressing him against her bosom as she began to sing to him.

His tears fell faster as he shook in her embrace, soon sobbing. "Damnit... I can't lose you because of all of this...!"

She continued to sing, stroking his hair gently as he continued to cry. Her voice filled the room, regardless of its softness. Each note struck something human within the young Demon Prince.

Kenshi looked up at her his eyes continuing to pour tears as she sang to him, calming him down gradually.

Once she finished her song, Asana kissed Kenshi's forehead, filling him with warmth as he hugged her. "You won't lose me, alright?" she smiled reassuringly, although there was a slight hint of doubt in her voice. "I'll stay strong for you, Kenshi..."

Kenshi nodded as the war raged on outside. He noticed Yinora running through the hallways before he peacefully fell asleep in Asana's embrace.


	8. Chapter 7

Yinora ran through the halls, grinning widely as he made car noises. "Vroom vroom!" he laughed, leaving the castle. He noticed nobody was outside and folded his arms. "Now where could everyone be?"

Slowly, the little Demon Prince floated upward, looking around the sky before noticing smoke and stray blasts flying into the air. "Oooh!"

The boy flew off towards the fight, landing on a cliff and watching the battle below. Body parts were littered across the ground, blood splattered, and organs. Weapons were embedded in some lesser demons' corpses.

Yinora watched the Demon Kings and Queens fight, and noticed his dad whooping Hei's ass. "Go daddy, go!" he cheered, sitting down before catching an arrow. He turned to an ogre with a massive bow. "Hi! Did you wanna kill me?"

The ogre glared, shooting more arrows that Yinora deflected easily. "Umm... What'cha doin'? You can't kill me if your arrows are that slow... Here I'll show you!"

A golden spear appeared in Yinora's hands and he tossed it at the ogre, impaling it in the chest. The ogre roared as it fell off of the cliff, the spear exploding in midair.

"I wonder where big brother Kenshi is!" Yinora laughed, walking around the battlefield carelessly. He avoided various blasts and weapons, smiling as he walked up to Pyronus who was currently fighting a massive ogre that breathed fire.

"Hi, Mr. Pyronus!" the little prince grinned.

"Yinora why are you here-" Pyronus got smacked, causing Yinora to burst out laughing.

Pyronus kicked the Ogre's head off before incinerating the corpse with an orange beam coated in hellfire.

"Prince Yinora, leave at once!" Pyronus shouted.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna fight with daddy!" Yinora grinned.

"You can't even use ki yet!"

Yinora held a hand above his head, a black sphere erupting above him. "Darkened Galaxy!" he squeaked, dropping the ball onto a large group of demons that were fighting. It exploded and killed them all instantly.

Pyronus stood there astonished before jumping in front of a beam headed for Yinora. He took it, unharmed and stood up to look down at Yinora who stood there grinning. "Damnit kid... You ain't got a care in the world,"

Yinora turned around as the battle slowly died down. Destro and Hei were the only kings standing, and the others were knocked out.

Death, Pyronus, and two others immediately stood at Destro's side, glaring at Hei.

"Submit... And you may live," Death glared, golden chains constricting Hei.

Hei glared. "There is more honor in death..." and he began to glow blue.

"Hei, do not do this! You know what will happen to your soul!" Destro shouted. "Put this behind us and let's move on from this... Seriously? A war over a human soul!? We should be fighting the Supreme Kai together, not fighting amongst ourselves!"

"I'm tired of working with you, you self-proclaimed Supreme Demon Lord," Hei glared. "I don't care what happens to my soul... As long as I defeat _you_! You've tested my **pride** for the last time!"

Death immediately pulled Yinora into a portal as Hei's body erupted, incinerating everything on the battlefield.

A halo appeared over Hei's head, but he continued, destroying his dead body as well before vanishing into nonexistence.

Destro was blasted back, his armor shattered as he lay there, breathing heavily. "D-damnit... Hei!"

Hei's soul was gone, he had blown himself apart into nonexistence in an attempt to kill Destro.

Death appeared, glaring at the destruction. "He's killed the armies, but I'll revive them... However, the other Kings and Queens are gone forever, just like him. His son is on the mountain unharmed, and Pyronus, Clarnette, and Letooce are gone... Fuck,"

Destro stood up, glaring at the ground. "All over a human soul... If that's what the Kais want, then they'll never find her,"

"But your son... He's taken a liking to her,"

"He is the Prince of Demons..." Destro roared. "The only woman suitable for him is a woman of demonic descent!"

"Yes, my lord.." Death bowed, vanishing.

Destro glared at the battlefield. "I've won... But I'm empty inside..." he levitated and warped to his throne, sitting there angrily. He sensed two presences in the castle, one he recognized as his son, and a weaker one who he could sense as a soul.

"Kenshi," his voice boomed in Kenshi's mind. "Come here at once... And bring your friend,"

Kenshi stood up, grabbing Asana's hand gently and walking her to the throne room. "Yes, Father?"

"I see... So that's the human soul that caused our war, hm?" Destro waved his hand, Asana appearing in front of him.

"Dad?" Kenshi called, his eyes widening slightly as his heart beat faster.

"This soul is what the Kais are looking for, and what caused the war in Hell because of her presence... She shall cease to exist," Destro glared at his son, crimson pupils glowing as killer intent poured into the throne room.


	9. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi's eyes widened. "W-what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Asana looked at Destro pleadingly, tears filling her eyes before she closed them, smiling. "Do what you wish, Sir..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Father don't!" Kenshi immediately appeared in front of his father, not raising a hand to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BOY!/span" Destro bellowed. "Sit down at once...!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi shook his head. "I can't let you hurt her, father!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Then I'd like to see you stop this," Destro stood up, tossing Asana to the ground causing her to yelp in pain. Her halo wrapped around her feet and vanished, her feet slowly turning to particles as the effects rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi's eyes filled with horror as he jumped down, holding her up. "Asana!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girl stared at him, smiling warmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kenshi... There's nothing you can do to stop this, so I'll talk as fast as I can before I disappear..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""N-no!" Kenshi's eyes brimmed with tears. "You can't just... You can't leave me here like this!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Asana placed a hand on the Demon Prince's cheek as her legs began to fade. "Listen, Kenshi... I had nothing in life... So I devoted myself to helping people once I figured out how to use ki... I'm only human, so there's a large extent to what I can do, y'know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tears fell from their eyes as she continued. "My only meaning was to protect people on Earth, and I served it till the end! Then, when I appeared in Otherworld, I fell off of Snake Way and you stumbled upon me... You were so cute back then, and you're cuter now... I don't want to see you crying, Kenshi,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""H-how can I help it if you're going to die again!? Your soul won't exist anymore!" Kenshi continued, trying to slow down the effects as it reached her lower stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""When you found me, I knew you were different from your friends... Your 'Sin' is Wrath, but you're truly a sweetheart... I couldn't help but to-" she coughed as it reached her lungs. "I-I... I couldn't help but... To fall in love with you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tears fell from the Demon Prince's eyes as he held her closer. "Don't... Don't leave...!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry, Kenshi... But, it's for the best... You'll live on and find someone else. I'm dead anyway, so this is nothing.." Asana smiled before noticing her left arm vanishing. "I-I don't want to go... But I have to, okay? So promise me this..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi nodded, holding onto her as he cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You'll find someone else to replace me, and you'll be a good person for the rest of your life... Don't try to avenge me please... Your dad did this for you to grow, I'm sure. Afterall, you guys em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are/em demons... But, you're more like my guardian angel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""S-stop! Don't even think abou-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Asana cut him off by kissing him on the lips, tears falling from her eyes as her left arm vanished. "Kenshi... Thank you for giving me a reason to live a while longer down here. I enjoyed it for as long as it lasted... Goodbye, Kenshi... I love you,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi was sobbing. "I-I... I love you too...!" He opened his eyes in horror, seeing her particles floating away in the wind. Desperately, he tried to grab them in hopes of her returning, but they were too far scattered and eventually vanished completely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He stood there, staring at the sky. Tears poured from his eyes as he stood up slowly, a black aura erupting around him, crimson flames circling him. The red lightning surged around him as well and he turned around. His eyes were clouded, with a look of pure, unadulterated rage filling them. "Y-you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Destro stood up, folding his arms. "Yes, I erased her soul..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" You bastard!/span" the ground cracked beneath Kenshi as he released a roar of rage, his aura growing as his power skyrocketed. His hair remained the same, slightly spikier as the wind picked up around him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Destro smirked proudly, feeling his son's power. "It seems like you've finally unlocked that form... And you can use it with the Majinization as well, good... However, you have a lot of training to do before you can match me..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Shut.. Up.../span" Kenshi bellowed, shaking in rage as he wiped the tears from his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So far you're matching a tenth of my power in my base form, son... I'm proud," Destro smiled, walking down towards Kenshi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I... Said... SHUT UP!/span" Kenshi blasted Destro at point blank, sending the Demon King flying through the back of the castle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi held his head in pain as he roared, releasing thousands of ki blasts from his body that annihilated the castle and surrounding kingdoms. He levitated, blasting off towards Destro and flipping in the air, slamming his leg down towards his father who blocked the attack, wincing slightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi vanished, appearing by Destro's stomach. He punched him in his gut, jumping up and kicking his neck. This sent Destro flying through a building as citizens of the kingdom evacuated, some of them trying to regenerate lost limbs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The prince screamed once more, punching Destro's face. This time Destro didn't budge. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Enough..." Destro glared, kneeing Kenshi in the stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Full of adrenaline and rage, Kenshi winced, ignoring the throbbing pain in his abdomen. He spun around, kicking his father's arm away before punching him in the temple. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Destro sighed, fading away and appearing behind Kenshi, hitting him on his neck, causing the boy to revert from this new form and fall to the ground in a crater. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Destro landed, looking down at him before forming a red gem out of thin air, wrapping it in a thin, black leather. He placed it around Kenshi's neck. "This was all for your safety, Kenshi... I sent Yinora to Namek using this same method... You won't remember anything that happened in Hell until the time is right... Your power will be sealed via this amulet, and you will be safe from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"them/em. Once your memories return, I'm sure you'll hate me, Kenshi. That's fine... I'm sorry for doing this to you, my son... But it's time for you to take this next step of life on your own, this time on Earth."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi's body glowed as it levitated by the will of Destro, and a crimson portal appeared beneath him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Goodbye, my son..." Destro sighed, dropping Kenshi down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Kenshi fell from the clouds in a remote, mountainous area. He landed next to a large forest, the entire land shaking as he slept soundly in the crater he formed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A girl could be heard humming in the forest. She walked towards the crater raising an eyebrow. Her long, black hair swayed in the wind as her red tail wrapped around her waist. Her ruby red eyes gleamed at Kenshi's sleeping form as she adjusted her black gi, fixing her red t-shirt underneath it. "What's a boy doin' down there?" she asked herself, her eyes wide as she walked down and turned him over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She noticed the crimson spike tattoos on his right arm and she smiled. "Must be one of those fighters... Guess you got lost. That must explain the red portal looking thing that appeared in the sky. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe..." She lifted him over her shoulder and walked back through the forest, humming once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


End file.
